


An Eye-Opening Sight

by JustKorppi



Series: Heart of the Hunt [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKorppi/pseuds/JustKorppi
Summary: After having quite a shock, Artemis tries to make sense of her own feelings.
Relationships: Artemis (Lore Olympus)/Atalanta (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hestia/Athena (Lore Olympus)
Series: Heart of the Hunt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582465
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	An Eye-Opening Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt from a current WIP I'm working on with the working title "Heart of the Hunt." Biggest thanks to Tiff for being an awesome beta! Love you, girl!
> 
> Happy Holidays to the LO Discord Treefort. 
> 
> Lore Olympus (and all characters within) belong to Rachel Smythe.

Artemis rushed up the steps to Hestia’s home, a look of consternation on her face. She needed to talk to her, and it wasn’t going to wait until the next TGOEM meeting. She knocked brusquely, and in a short time, a milk-white nymph answered the door. The epimelid smiled up at her sweetly. “I’m sorry, Artemis, but my lady is quite busy this afternoon and is not avail--” 

Ever brash, Artemis, side-stepped the nymph. “I’ll be brief,” she said, already heading towards Hestia’s office. 

As she walked down the hall, the nymph attempted to catch up. The door to the study was ajar, and Artemis could see Hestia laying on the couch. _This was busy?! Taking a nap?_ She pushed the door open further and froze.

Hestia was indeed laying on the sofa, but very much awake. A look of rapturous pleasure flitted across her features, her breathing rapid. One of Hestia’s arms stretched above her head as she gripped the edge of the sofa. The other pulled towards her heaving chest in order to cry into her palm. Apricot knees rose above the low sofa as she delicately rested a foot on the coffee table. Soft groans alerted Artemis that Hestia wasn’t alone. A knee relaxed and lowered towards the floor, revealing tousled snowy hair. Athena was perched between Hestia’s ample thighs, her face buried, nose grazing platinum curls. A look of concentration and hunger on her silver face, Athena was just as oblivious to Artemis’s presence as Hestia was. 

Behind her, the nymph had caught up. Delicately, she cleared her throat, drawing attention from the couch. Hestia’s eyes flew open, taking a moment to focus. Athena moved to stand, a look of shock on her shiny features, the dampness on her lips and chin matte against her argent skin.

Artemis, her mouth open in an “o”, stood there silently. Releasing the breath she was unaware she was holding, she spun on her heel. She was down the hall, out the door, and down the driveway before she took her next shuddering breath.

****

Artemis slammed the door behind her and stomped to her bedroom. The walk home had no effect on the embarrassment coiling in her belly. She paced back and forth, an indigo flush rising on her cheeks, her neck, her chest. Her walk home, accompanied by a strong wind, felt considerably more comfortable than this enclosed space. 

Artemis flung open her bedroom window, allowing the breeze to dance over her skin, tickling her skin where sweat had pooled. She marched over to the shower in her en suite and turned the water on. Walking back to the bedroom, she stripped out of her clothes and tossed them into the hamper. After pulling two towels from the closet, she plopped down on her bed and sighed.

She didn’t begrudge Hestia and Athena their relationship, whatever it was. Technically, it could exist within TGOEM bylaws and it made them happy. She just wished… she wished… 

She sighed again. 

She looked around her room as though she’d find the answer to her longing on the walls, ceiling, floor…. Nothing came to her. She lay back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Was it wrong to want that kind of affection? Even love? 

She touched her lips and wondered what it would be like for someone else’s lips to caress hers, to feel that pressure, to have that connection… She allowed her hand to travel lightly from her lips down to her on her breast. She brushed her thumb nail over her nipple. The peak tightened and she quietly gasped. She closed her eyes and imagined it was someone else’s hand traversing her nude body, someone else’s fingers threading through the plum thatch of curls between her thighs. Her knees fell aside, allowing greater access to her hidden depths. Her hand came to rest, cupping herself, as desire shot through her core. Artemis bit her lip, and her left hand came up to cup her breast. She imagined it was another’s fingers, tweaking her sensitive bud. 

The hand between her legs began to work furiously to create that friction that she desired. All too soon, the thrum of her need spread throughout her body. Her arms and legs quivered as the tremors subsided, and she breathed out, disturbing her bangs as they lay across her perspiring forehead. The orgasm did nothing to quench the hunger inside of her. It was brought on by her own hasty, frenzied strokes, just like always. It wasn’t what she craved. 

Slowly, she began stroking herself again. Indulgent and accommodating, nothing like herself. Her eyes closed again as she allowed her imagination to take flight. 

_A pale hand tickled along her breast before cupping it fully, thumb skimming her aubergine peak. Nails scored along her belly in a teasing fashion. Through slitted eyes, she could envision a head of chestnut hair between her violet thighs, the evening sun glinting off the shiny locks. The breeze from the window rolled over her exposed body, tingling her already agitated nerves. Goosebumps raised along her naked form and the lips between her thighs blew a focused exhalation along her dripping slit. A light tongue circled her clit and ran along her musky channel._

_Artemis cried out at these new sensations as they overwhelmed her. The soft tongue flicked her clit and she almost rose off the bed as her back arched. “Again,” she cried, and she was rewarded. Her breathing was shallow now. The coil of desire squeezing ever tighter in her belly, as she felt it._

_Rub, flick, rub, flick..._

Artemis cried out as her hips bucked against her hand. She arched off the bed as tremors took her, more fully and violently than ever before, her heaving, staccato breaths overtaking the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. She glanced down towards her hand, palm still resting over her mound as she licked her dry lips. Hazel eyes danced with mischief as they looked back at her from between her thighs.

 _Ata!_ Artemis gasped. She blinked in shock. Atalanta was not there. Was it just her imagination? _Why would I..._

The sound of the shower brought her back to her surroundings. With a yearning she did not quite understand, she picked up her towel and glanced around the room. With a groan of lamentation, she headed into the en suite.

She was alone. She would stay that way.


End file.
